Wind and Waves
by Kazeareno
Summary: Namikaze Minato never became a Shinobi of the Leaf. The Third Great Ninja War never happened. The Kyuubi never attacked. "Uzumaki" Naruto was never born. The ninja world as we knew it inevitably changed. See inside for full summary. MAJOR AU NaruYugito
1. Storm's Genesis

Full Summary: Namikaze Minato never became a Shinobi of the Leaf. The Third Great Ninja War never happened. The Kyuubi never attacked. _Uzumaki_ Naruto was never born. The ninja world as we knew it, inevitably changed. Namikaze Minato instead wandered the desert with his wife and child. However, some things could never change. Some things could never be stopped, only delayed. This is the story of that inevitability. This is the story of a desert child. A child of the sands. A wanderer. A nomad. This is the story of Namikaze Naruto. He is a born storm. A force of nature itself. His origins obscured by the sands of the vast desert; he is an unknown. Child of Namikaze Minato and Kushina, he begins his journey outside the blazing desert that is all he has known. He will find purpose in his life, he will find out _why_. Major AU.

AN:

When I say major, I _mean_ major.

Pairings are undecided, but I have a few ideas... hint hint nudge nudge (for those that need more help, it means help me out here. I'm not much of a matchmaker.)

No YAOI!! I'll say it a thousand-plus times if I have to but no YAOI.

Disclaimer: This is based off the Naruto manga/anime series. I don't own some characters, ideas, and plots, HOWEVER, some aspects of this is of my own creation.

* * *

_**In Another Place, in Another Time…**_

Naruto hated the desert. He despised it with all his being for its hot intensity, for its irritating sand, and for harsh wind. He loathed the way it seemed to never end, that even at edge of the horizon, nothing existed but more of the barren terrain. He tolerated the wasteland merely because it was home. It was his home. Now it mocked him, it mocked the life he lived and the lives his parents had lived. The arid region had claimed their bodies, his heart and soul was torn apart and mutilated beyond recognition and beyond repair. Nothing could mend the gaping hole that was once him. He didn't live that day, he didn't survive, all he did was exist. That day his spirit broke, every piece spinning hauntingly into a sea of darkness. It was a day to be mourned; it was the anniversary of his birth and now his parents' demise..

_ The desert wind swept across the burning landscape, sending clouds of sand into the air. Few could perceive the world around them as the sandstorm swirling around them blinded them. Only a small number would dare to journey anywhere during such a ferocious storm. Those… desert nomads are the one of the rare such people. A family, a family was who trekked through this storm. The voyagers struggled against the raging sandstorm with little success. They had been caught in a seemingly endless sea of blindness and of blazing sand. No one would likely survive such a storm. No one would live past this storm, no one but the child._

"_Some birthday," A child rasped out as his blond hair whipped against his face._

"_Naruto-kun, don't lose hope so quickly," A red-haired woman chided. "The storm will let up sooner than you think."_

_ The child, Naruto, grudgingly accepted that the storm would continue despite his wishes. "Doesn't mean I have to like it," he mumbled._

_ His father looked amused at the words exchanged between mother and child. "We should find some shelter soon! The village is only a few more miles northward!" he shouted against the deafening wind._

_ The group of three continued endlessly against the wall of sand and wind. Their white, thick clothing billowed as the currents bore down on them. The maelstrom of sand denied them their sight but the thunderous winds could not deafen them to each other due to their close proximity. Naruto struggled harder than his parents given his small frame. He hated this reality. He was too short and light and because of this, the wind opposed him the most. His parents strained against the wind mere feet away from him. Their forms were blurred but he could make them out slightly. Sand flew against his frail form forcing him further from them. He cried out sharply. Some had gotten into his eyes halting him in his battle against the great gales of wind. Naruto quickly looked upwards in an attempt to locate his parents… He couldn't see them…_

_ His eyes widened considerably and frantically searched his vision for his caretakers. He shot forward fervently seeking them out. 'Where could they be?! They were just a few feet in front of me!' he thought panicking. He persisted in his search hopelessly. What he discovered stopped his heart cold. A scream. A scream of agonizing pain and torture. The blood running through him held no warmth, it held no feeling. He stood stiffly, his body unable to move in his fear of what might have happened, what _couldn't _have happened. Yet his eyes betrayed his desire, there stood before him laid his mother… and his father… Covered. In. Blood._

_ His parents laid silent among the desert sand with their bodies cut in more ways than one. Their soulless, empty eyes stared toward something… a man. Thief, the eyes accused them, reaper of souls. His heart beat so loudly, each beat was a step further towards realization. His eyes fell upon the man's sword, a kodachi. A mockery. A blade made to defend now a weapon forged for the ending of lives. A sword of death and coated in blood. 'My parents' blood' he realized. He glanced at the man and the two met gazes. His brilliant azure eyes meeting the rustic crimson. The sand swirled along with the now silent wind. 'How? How could the raging storm moments before now be so quiet?' he continued to stare, taking every detail of the man that stood before him. He ignored his surroundings, seeming to perceive only the blood-stained sword and the wielder._

_ The newly-christened eight-year-old child intently studied the man. The man stood tall, taller than his father. He wore clothing dyed crimson and amethyst. He wore on his forehead a headband with a scratch engraved upon it. He realized then that the whole storm was a ruse. A mere play to ensnare the lives unfortunate enough to be captured in it. 'And we were the prey,' the boy thought, 'nothing more than prey to him.' His eyes finally turned to his guardians' corpses. Wounds that seemed not aimed to kill but to torture, a slow excruciating death. Their white uncut clothes were now tarnished with the color of blood and torn in several places. 'Dead… my parents are dead…' came the slow, numbing truth. It was undeniable. Their garments fluttered slightly as wind passed over them. They were dead… they could no longer speak to him, smile to him, laugh with him, and no longer look at him with love in their eyes. They were Dead… he couldn't hold them any longer, he couldn't touch them anymore, they were beyond his reach, just beyond it. They were Dead! MURDERED! BY THIS MONSTER!! He grasped his head tightly, trembling. Eyes filled with a sea of tears unable to be released. A sea of despairing darkness that quickly shifted to anger. He felt rage, pure unadulterated and primal rage. He grabbed his father's sword which rested beside him. Ignoring the voice that questioned where his father had obtained a sword. Then he charged…_

…

…

_ ..._

_ 'Don't,' came the voice._

_ He stumbled to the side for a moment. His anger seemed to vanish. And he stopped. The voice, it seemed so familiar, so warm and loving. 'Don't,' it repeated, 'What would they think? What did they teach you?' His knees fell hard against the rough sand with a silent thud. His parents… the tears finally started to stream from his eyes. His parents… they loved him. _He_ loved them. They taught him. He _learned_ from them. They spoke to him. He _heard _ them. His head fell in shame. He ignored everything around him, everything that happened as he remembered the teachings of his parents. He clenched his fists tightly, gripping the sword harder, even as the man looked on in curiosity, a contemplative look in his eyes. 'Never hate, never seek retribution. And above all else… forgive,' came the ghostly whispers of whom he wanted to avenge. He knelt there in the sand as the hours passed. As the sun fell. And as that man left. That man whose eyes would forever carve themselves into his memory. That man with the bloody sharingan eyes._

_ He knelt there, for moments, hours, days, he no longer knew. He had been numb to everything surrounding him. Nothing reached his attention; he was unaware to his environment. The desert itself, even as expansive as it was, was ignored by him. The only thing that mattered was that his parents were dead. Gone._

_ His grip on his father's sword never wavered. The sword lay glistening in the sun, its reflective metal shining brightly. The polished steel had a yellowish tint to it; the hilt itself was simple, yet, elegant. It held a small, white, unrecognizable gem at the base of the hilt, which seemed to swirl with faint wisps of smoke inside it. The sword remained undisturbed and insignificant until the slight and unnoticeable shift in the wind._

_ The sword had quivered erratically at that single alteration. Naruto remained oblivious to the unusual quality of the sword and lingered in his mind, lost in thought. The sword drastically increased in pace, when it seemed not to work, a single word entered the boy's mind._

'_RUN!!' shouted an urgent call._

_ That instantaneously roused the boy to his surroundings. He wildly explored the background. His eyes widened radically at what approached him… a sandstorm. One of a magnitude he had never witnessed before. The wall of sand loomed towards him at a brisk velocity. It easily towered even over the wall of the great Sunakagure._

_ He ran towards the body of his mother and clutched at her necklace. The one object that he could not lose. He hastily set it around his neck and, holding his father's sword tightly, ran. He ran, not looking back in fear that should he, he would be consumed by the encompassing cloud. He darted forward at an incredible pace, his survival instinct pushing his small body to the limit. 'FASTER!' thought two voices simultaneously. He pushed his body further as the storm enclosed on him. He ran faster, yet it didn't seem to be enough. Just as his vision was obscured, the vague outline of a village came into view…_

_ He was falling…_

_ His body descended into a sea of shadows…_

_ He was falling…_

_ It was cold…so cold…_

_ He couldn't breathe…_

_ Why couldn't he breathe?_

_ His drop from above seemed to slow as he reached the bottom._

_ He tried to suck in air…_

_ Sand entered his lungs painfully, cutting his parched throat._

_ It was hot now. His body seemed to have been set ablaze by fire. He screamed…screamed as the sand sliced at his flesh. He was coughing deeply, yet he continued to screech in his suffering. 'WHY??' Why was he suffering so much? Why was he being tortured? He heard voices, but he couldn't make them out. Why? He directed his question at them. Why were they hurting him?_

"…an…sthe…c… ear… g off. Get san… out…his lungs… NOW!!"

_ He couldn't comprehend their words. Why was that man yelling? Why couldn't they stop hurting him? Why wouldn't they leave him alone? Alone…that's right, he was alone now… his parents had died. Why did they die? His breathing evened out as the sand was removed from his lungs. Why were they killed? He breathed heavily, but evenly, tired from his cries of pain. Why was he left alone? His body became tranquil as he finally rested. His mind slowly succumbed to unconsciousness, however, one drifting thought came across his mind… Why?_

* * *

_The sterile white halls were silent with the exception of the slow steady beeps of a heartbeat monitor. Quiet shuffling could be heard as a traumatized boy slightly stirred and eventually woke. His eyes squinted painfully at the blinding light as he raised his arm to shield them._

Where am i?_ His bleary eyes blinked as they adjusted and studied his surroundings. Confusion evident in his movements, a patiently waiting attendant approached him slowly so as not to startle him._

_ "You're in the hospital," the young woman voiced, giggling lightly at his shock. "That's what most patients do when they wake up you know; wonder where they are."_

_ Naruto stared at her puzzlingly for a moment before awareness arrived as his sleep swept away. His eyes lowered as his last memories played out before him. Depression seemed to exude from him, sending an aura of gloom to those around him._

_ "Hey, hey cheer up, it's not the end of the world. Whatever's wrong can't be that bad. Even if it is, brooding on the problem isn't going to solve it."_

_ He glanced up at the professionally-dressed woman briefly before giving a slight, hesitant nod. She was right. He'd be wasting away his life, forever lingering in a horrible past. He had to move on. But... "It takes time," came his raspy and uneven voice._

_ His words were so quiet, the attendant barely heard him, but she understood. Smiling, she said, "You're right. It _does_ take time. Moving on doesn't happen overnight, but talking about it is a good step forward."_

_ His gaze fell upon her for a moment before falling downwards once again, seeming to disagree. Silence reigned for a few moments and the woman made to speak up. She was interrupted, however, by his quiet voice. "It's cold at night," He rasped out, surprising and confusing her at the same time._

_ "In the desert," he clarified, "it's cold. I _know_ it's cold, but I couldn't feel it, not with _them_ there." His voice cracked noticeably near the end._

_ "Them?" __the girl muttered questioningly._

_ "My parents."_

_Realization flooded the young woman mind. _That's why he was alone, _she pondered sadly. Her thoughts remained unspoken, allowing him to continue._

_"We were in the middle of a sandstorm. I got separated from them for a few minutes," he closed his eyes again, struggling to get out the words trapped in his throat. "I-I don't exactly know what happened. I had gotten sand in my eyes and when I looked up, they weren't there. I looked for them and ran to find them. And when I did..." he trailed off, unable to continue. He felt a surprising warmth around him then. Looking up, he realized the girl had hugged him. Incapable of holding his tears any further, they burst forth as he wrapped his arms tightly around her._

_After a few minutes, the separated, wiping away tears._

"Korasaki Aeomi," the brunette girl voiced.

"Namikaze Naruto," the azure-eyed boy replied.

* * *

Review if you want, I don't care if you don't. . Probably because I'd be a hypocrite if I did. But I value any input you have, and if you have suggestion (they are only suggestions, I don't have to adapt my stories to your ideas) I may consider them. Updates will probably be slow throughout the school year... o.e stupid AP classes.


	2. Storm's Journey

O.o wow a little over 100 hits in a day... didn't expect that much views. Anyways, on to business. I have several different outlines planned after this chapter based on the desired pairings. Mainly Naruto for now. 3 main versions stick out to me the most and they have either Naruto paired with Yugito, femHaku or maybe, MAYBE Hinata (mostly due to popularity tho I might replace it with femKyuubi or something else later). In that order. Please note that should I not choose Haku, then HE will die. . yeah, sucks I know, but if enough people protest it I'll try to think of something. HOWEVER, Naruto will end up in Konoha eventually. Whether it's soon or later remains to be seen. Please excuse any mistakes in this chapter. I wrote it while having a migraine. DAMN YOU MATH!!

Also, I have a few other ideas for stories, I might list them later in my profile.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this more than once? I don't know... but just in case, see chapter 1.

* * *

**Goodbye Comes Before Hello**

He hated leaving. Especially without a goodbye. He never wanted to see the longing on others' faces as he was forced to leave. He never wanted to grow so attached. Bonds provided happiness, but sometimes, in result of those bonds, they served heartache. Those looks of subtle sadness in farewell pained him. It made him feel guilty, as if he was to blame. That is why, not saying goodbye is sometimes best... but, sometimes, it isn't goodbye at all...

_A child laid in his bed, resting peacefully. His even breath flowed inwards and outwards as he contemplated his situation. _"Tokaguri."_ The strange name rolled off his tongue smoothly as he whispered the name of the village. He had been hospitalized for a week, recovering from the disaster that struck his family. He noiselessly rose from his bed. He had to leave. He had to find a way out of there. Living in such a place would only bring pain. He would be living in constant reminder of what had happened. But then, he thought of Aeomi, or "Aeo-nee" as he affectionately named her. _

She'd be crushed, _he realized. They had bonded quickly over the short time they'd known each other. Conversations engaged naturally between the two. Perhaps due to the circumstances. He had just lost all he'd known just before meeting her. And she... she was an orphan as well. Her young age of 14 didn't help matters. He'd been surprised at her young age. 14 and already an attendant working in a hospital._

_He stood stiffly as he continued to reminisce in their long conversations, topics concerning things from their history to their aspirations. He wanted to become a warrior, serving and protecting those he loved when he couldn't before. She wanted to become a healer, treating any who needed her help._

_Naruto gathered his possessions silently, pondering how he would say goodbye, if at all. Slipping on his clothes, his father's sword caught his attention._

_It was the only thing he had of his father's. _And it should remain his,_ he mused. The blade would never be his. He would carry it, but doubted he would ever use it unless in the most dire of needs. The Jin Tachi was far too large for him to wield, especially due to his lack of height. It was nothing short of amazing he was able to lift it at all. After all, it was as long as he was tall (not that that's saying much. XD). He stared at the orb connected at the hilt for a moment. The wisps seemed to mesmerize him, reminding him of constantly swirling clouds. _Or ghosts_, he laughed nervously. "Its not like they're real or anything," he chuckled anxiously._

**"BOO!"**

_"GAH!!" he jumped in shock. Turning around, he glared at the perpetrator. "AEO-NEE! Don't scare me like that!"_

_The said girl only giggled at his actions. "Well I wouldn't scare you if you weren't so lost in thought. Some warrior you are," she laughed again._

_"Hmph!" he grunted in offense, facing away from her, pouting._

_Smiling at his childishness, she pinched his cheek, "I can't help it if you're cute!"_

_"Itai!" He nursed his cheek softly, staring accusingly at her. "I'm a boy! Boys aren't cute, we're 'roguishly handsome.' ...Well, at least that's what Broken-leg-san said yesterday to that nurse..."_

_Aeomi giggled; 'Broken-leg-san' was a patient who attempted and failed to flirt with numerous nurses. His inability to chase after them didn't help much._

_She pretended to appraise him, but then noticed his attire. "Naruto-kun, why are you all dressed up?"_

_Her question was expected, but it didn't stop him from being surprised. His head hung guiltily as she stared at him. "I can't stay here forever neechan," came his ghostly words.  
_

_The reply shocked her, but, at the same time, didn't surprise her. She _knew_ he couldn't stay; in fact, she was surprised he stayed so long at all. He could've left the day he woke up without any problem. It was strange, the damage to his lungs should have hospitalized him for well over a week. Instead, he stayed for no apparent reason. "Where are you going to go, Naruto?" the lack of honorifics acknowledged the seriousness of the conversation. "Where are you going to go?" she repeated when he didn't answer._

_"I don't know. Anywhere. As long as I don't see the desert again," he stated, still not looking up._

_His words hurt her. Her slow, shaking hands was the only visible reaction. But he could see in her eyes how hurt and vulnerable she became at his destination. Guilt welled up inside his chest, realizing that it was _him_ that hurt her. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he walked out the door. "I can't stay," were his last words as he left._

_He could hear her break down as he left. His heart twisted in pain with every step. _I'm sorry, neechan. I'm sorry I have to leave. I'm sorry for letting you get so attached. I'm sorry for spending all this time for you only to take it away. I'm sorry... I'm sorry for becoming your brother. _Tears were streaming down his face now, eyes stinging with the well of cries yet to be shed. He was leaving now. He was moving, but he didn't know where. He was running, but with no end. He fled from the room, from the cries of the girl he grew to love as a sister. He shot through the hallways, sprinting out the door. Not even there did he stop, he kept going. He kept running. Running past the bewildered observers. Running away. The further he ran, the faster he ran. He couldn't stop. Not until he was outside Tokaguri would he stop. He dashed across the sand, the heat burning from his body outmatched by only that of the intense afternoon sun._

_Slowly, but surely he grew to a stop hours away from the walls of the village. It was that moment, he realized how silent it was. It was that solitary moment that made him want to go back, to see her and say 'I'm sorry,' to tell her 'I'll stay,' but he couldn't. He looked back once again before turning and moving on._

* * *

Naruto had an extensive capacity in his hands about information concerning the desert. The desert claimed all that dared to wander foolishly within it. Very few knew the desert well enough to survive for long. Fewer still held the knowledge to live within it. As such a child would not have the essential skills endure the intense, fiery sand and wind. No ordinary child could ever stay alive in such an unbearable wasteland…_ alone…_

_His footsteps scattered the sand beneath his feet as he ventured onward seeking an end to the horizon. The sun had long set and the moon had long since risen. The pale glow gave light to his path, but provided no warmth. He was fortunate that it was a cloudless night. Ironic isn't it?_

_Sighing softly, the boy continued his tiring trek across the desert. _Well, I didn't plan this out very well, _he thought wryly as his stomach grumbled. All he carried was the clothes on his back and his father's sword and mother's curious necklace._

_He considered the subjects in question absentmindedly. He brought the necklace up to his line of sight, studying it peculiarly. It was a silver metal, engraved with strange markings. He'd never seen its like before. Even the chain itself had detailed, but minuscule, carvings. Its symbols seeming to flow like a stream from one link to another. Touching the pendent hooked at the bottom, he felt a slight shock to his system. Reflexively dropping it, he stared at it wondrously. It was strange. Glancing upwards, he looked for a place to rest without success. His eyes flew to the abnormal item again before putting it off in favor of searching for shelter._

_He took a breath before setting off once again, glaring ahead intently, willing the desert to end. His fixated eyes suddenly caught a flash of white towards the west. Caught off guard, he sought out the cause quickly. Seeing a slowly moving speck in the distance, he gave chase. _It could be a caravan_, his eyes gleaming hopefully. His legs carried his weight forward, steadily catching up to whatever was in the distance, despite their soreness._

_The rurousha (nomad) finally laid eyes on an oasis! _There! I can rest there. At least until I have to go again.

_Upon arriving at the small leafy area, all notions of finding the so called caravan disappeared. By Kami, he was thirsty and first thing's first. His hands carried water to his desperate lips from a small, but clean pond. Swallowing mouthfuls of water, the boy continued to satisfy his thirst. At least, until the sound of a thud behind him._

_His movements stopped stiffly. His neck almost creaked as his head, bit by bit, turned towards the sound. His view went towards a pair of dead desert hare and flew upwards into yellow, slitted eyes._

_His eyes widened dramatically at the open maw of a white tiger..._

* * *

Well, this chapter was a lot shorter, mainly because I cut out a lot of details. After all, I'm sure you guys wouldn't want to go through every conversation Aeomi and Naruto had. I don't think you wanted to read about the entire journey of Naruto up to here. FYI, I did finish this thing in less than a day, after all, I DO have school, which reminds me, GODDAMN MIGRAINE'S STILL HERE!! Anyways, if you want to, vote for the pairings or suggest new ones. After all, I barely had anything of the beginning planned and a lot of the rest. Also, on a side note, there's a poll in my profile about updates. Later on, I'll have a poll about the specific lengths.


	3. First Steps

I realize this chapter is a lot shorter, but it can't be helped with the lack of reviews. SEE BOTTOM!!

AN:  
I realize this story has only been up for less than 3 days, but the lack of reviews compared to the number that read is completely ridiculous. Now I know how all those authors I never reviewed felt. Though, I _am_ surprised at the number that liked this story, considering that this is my first fic... So I admit it, I'm a noob to the writing world.

DISCLAIMER: ... I don't think I have to repeat this for every chapter so I'm not going to bother.

* * *

**Humans aren't tasty! I SWEAR!**

The desert wind flowed, its vibrant heat swirling around him. The pond's cool water rippled as his hands dipped into it, cupping a small bowl of water to his face. The trees were silent, unaware of his presence. It was nostalgic. This was the place. This was the place where he took his first steps. His first steps towards a better life...

_His fear tumulted throughout the air, carrying a near silent gasp to the ears of the mighty beast before him. He stared, unable to move his terrified body, unable remove his eyes from the visage of tiger. Its mouth was open, revealing long, ivory fangs._

_"N-nice tora-san, nice tora-san. Y-you wouldn't like to eat me would you? I-I taste bad! S-see!" he licked his arm and made a disgusted face. "L-look! I t-taste horr-horrible."_

_The said tiger merely looked on curiously. And if he didn't know better, Naruto could've sworn it was laughing, judging from that deep rumbling sound._

_"Please Kami-sama! I'm too young to die! I swear! If you let me live, I'll never prank another soul!"_

_Now he was sure it was laughing..._

_"Please don't eat me!"_

_He shut his eyes, not wanting to witness his own death. The tiger raised a paw, as if to strike him...  
_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_And pat him on the head?_

_The said tiger did nothing else after that, except lay down and stare at him. Well... there was the occasional rumbling sound again..._

_He stared... _

_The tiger stared back..._

_He stared..._

_The tiger stared back..._

_He stared..._

_Did the tiger look impatient?_

_He stared..._

_He swore the eye of the tiger twitched..._

_He sta-_

_"Are you going to eat or not? Because those rabbits look tasty."_

O.O

_DID THE FREAKING TIGER JUST TALK?!_

_His face was humorously slack-jawed now._

_He was completely confused, wasn't the tiger supposed__ to _eat_ him?_

_It pushed the pair of rabbits toward him with a paw, staring expectantly._

...

_Obviously, he didn't know what to do._

_"What? I'm not going to _cook _them for you, too. I'm not much of a chef. Catching them in the middle of the night is hard enough."_

_He stared, _What, in the name of Kami, was he supposed to do?! He_ absentmindedly picked up the rabbits and moving them over next to a tree, where he set about starting a fire. Mechanically preparing them, he started cooking with his gaze almost permanently stuck on the tiger._

... _A few minutes passed..._

_"Your rabbits are burning"_

_"GAH!" he quickly grabbed his burning meal and blew on them, examining them for inedible bits. Sighing in relief when he failed to find any, he took a few bites out of the meat._

_The 'late night snack' passed in silence with Naruto glancing at the tiger periodically, who continued to watch him silently. "I'm dreaming aren't I?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Then how do you explain that a TALKING tiger just gave me my dinner?"_

_"You've never seen a summon before kid?"_

_"Summon? As in a ninja summon?!" eyes wide in disbelief and interest._

_"Yeah, how did you not _know _I was a summon?"_

_"Well, for one, I didn't know that summons could talk, and two, I DIDN'T SUMMON YOU!"_

_"..."_

_"Ha! Got nothing to say to that do you, tora?!"_

_"You don't know... do you?"_

_Surprised at the sudden change in conversation, the only thing he could say was, "what?"_

_"Your mother told me to watch over you kid, should the worst ever happen..."_

_He was shocked now. The words hitting him like a stone wall. It was the first mention of his parents since their murder. The unexpected knowledge, filtered slowly through his mind, taking with it, the peace that framed his mind. His thoughts were chaotic now, the mere mention of his mother led to the memories. He saw moments of his life, every touch, every embrace, every kiss; he saw every smile, every laugh, every proud, shining pair of eyes; he saw _it._ Her bloody body strewn across the sand, a mocking laugh echoing in the background. It was too soon. Too soon after their deaths to hear the word 'mother,' to hear the word 'father.' Flashbacks flew across his eyes as he relieved every happy moment, but also the sad ones. He experienced everything he had ever done and felt in a single instant. He struggled to get out the words in his confusion, "how-how did you get here? Who summoned you?"_

_The tiger looked on concernedly, ignoring his question._

_"WHO SUMMONED YOU?!"_

_Startled, the tiger reluctantly gave an answer as his head looked away in shame.  
_

_"You did..."_

_The reply was shocking to his mind. Him? It was him that summoned the tiger. But that was impossible. He was only 8, he couldn't summon, the chakra that would take would kill him. He was just a kid, not only that but a kid with no ninja training whatsoever. He couldn't remember ever summoning something like the tiger that laid in front of him. He didn't do anything that could even constitute as summoning, he would've known! He should have felt the energy leave his body. But he didn't. Not once did he even feel any strange, unfamiliar energy. So how...?_

_His eyes suddenly felt heavy. His strength fled his body as exhaustion overcame him. Slowly, he fell to the ground, confusion marring his face, unconscious._

_The tiger looked on sadly, pity in his eyes, as he lifted the boy on to his back, and vanished into the night._

* * *

_The sun burned brightly overhead when Naruto woke up again. He was out of the desert now, he realized as he looked around. Puzzled by the passing scenery, he looked downwards into a coat of white, striped fur. _The tiger?_ he pondered. They were passing odd trees and plants now. And there wasn't a speck of sand on the grassy ground. _Strange. _Shadows shielded them from the sun, and the air was much cooler than he was used to. _Where am I?_ he wondered. It was apparent that he was no longer in the desert. So where was he? I've heard about other countries. There were 5 major ones, I think. Most of them had trees, and only a few weren't this cool. If he'd hazard a guess, he'd say his was somewhere up north. He tried to inconspicuously gather more information from his surroundings but the tiger noticed his conscious state._

_"Morning kid, or should I say afternoon? You slept awhile, although I guess you were pretty exhausted last night."_

_"Where are we, tora-san?"_

_The tiger chuckled. "Kid, welcome to..."_

* * *

Ok, Major problem here people. Seeing as I'm unable to go much farther than this, I really need votes on the pairings. So far only 2 people have reviewed out of the almost 300 people that read. And only 1 actually gave a committed answer. No, offense to ThePageMaster1530, tho he at least reviewed and gave his opinion on the pairings. Some of you might wonder how the pairings could impact the story so much, but the truth is, I have to have entirely different circumstances for each character to be introduced into the story. So, I might, MIGHT (as in, not likely) be able to add one more chapter. But it won't be very long. You can suggest your own pairing I DON'T CARE! I need a response so I can continue with the story. Hell, the pairing doesn't even have to have Naruto in it, just tell me something! If no one reviews, I might as well just pick one at random, so don't blame me if you don't like the pairing. Either that or go with that 1 review. And personally, I don't want to base my entire story on one person's opinion. No offense, solideye.

... wow, I can't believe I finished this chapter in less than 3 hours.


	4. Slaughter of a Thousand Men

AN: I kinda planned for this to be a filler chapter... then I got too into it. (insert embarrassed chuckle here)

Some things might be confusing but review about it and I'll try to fix it to make it more comprehensible or just flat out explain it. Hmm... I'll probably do Naruto/Yugito as the pairing but I'll give it another day. And finally, I actually put some action in this chapter. I didn't really expect to. So I made a few changes. Thank God for improvisation.

* * *

**All Things End In Sorrow  
**

This is where it happened. This is where a thousand men fell. This is where the last remnants of innocence in a child died. This is where the Storm's birth took place. This was the end of Iwagakure. This is the slaughter of a thousand men.

_"Welcome to Tsuchi no Kuni."_

_"Earth Country?"_

_"Yep."_

_"That explains the giant rocks all over the place."_

_The tiger gave his rumbling laugh again before all was quiet again. After a few moments, his curiosity couldn't take it anymore and Naruto spoke up._

_"Ne, tora-san?" he questioned as he rode on top of the white tiger._

_"Yeah, kid?"_

_"What's your name?"_

_The question was inevitable, but the silence that followed wasn't._

_"'Tora-san' isn't good enough for you?"_

_A smile lit up his face, "nope!"_

_"I can't tell you my name yet, sorry. Will 'Aniki' do?"_

_At first he was saddened that he couldn't tell him his name, but brightened up cheerfully as he was permitted to call him 'brother.'_

_"Hai!" came his elated response._

_Aniki gave his equivalent of a smile while maintaining his pace._

_"So where are we going Aniki?"_

_"Iwa, hopefully."_

_"Hopefully?"_

_"Yeah, I don't really know my way around the human realm..."_

_"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR WAY AROUND? ARE WE LOST? I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU! You're no longer my aniki!" Naruto rambled with a 'hmph.'_

_"What I mean is, kid, I only have a general idea of where cities and villages are. For all I know, we could be heading towards Kumo. But I'm pretty sure we're headed towards Iwa. And no we're not lost." _Was I supposed to make a left or a right at that fork an hour ago?_ he thought to himself._

_"Oh, sorry aniki," the boy spoke sheepishly._

_"So I'm 'aniki' again am i? What happened to you not trusting me?"_

_"Uh, I didn't mean it?"_

_The tiger only laughed in response. The boy was still a child despite all that happened to him in a way. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing, he didn't know. Perhaps he was only repressing his memories and emotions, but he could also be dealing with them rather effectively. He'd ponder on it later. For now, they arrived!_

_"Hey kid!"_

_Naruto's head turned towards him expectantly._

_"We're here."_

_His eyes widened, and he quickly looked ahead of them to see the large walls of a ninja village. The massive gates towered even from the distance over the tallest trees. The boy jumped off the tora's back and sped towards their entrance leaving the tiger behind chuckling. "Aniki! Hurry up! I want to see if there are any kids that want to play!"_

Yep, he's definitely dealing with his problems effectively. _"Alright, alright. I'm moving." _Kami, if I was any older, I wouldn't be able to keep up with the brat.

_"ANIKI! Move your lazy butt!"_

_He sighed. _Why Kushina-sama? Why did your kid have to be so... ANNOYING!_ He finally arrived at the gates where Naruto was waiting impatiently... wearing a fake beard, holding a cane and hunching his back. "Eh? W-what took you so long, sonny?"_

_He merely rolled his eyes in exasperation and asked, "where'd you get the stuff, kid?"_

_The costume seemed to vanish as he pointed at the gate guard innocently. "He gave them to me." Said guard merely tried to look oblivious and failed when he let out a snicker._

_Great. There were two of them._

_"So what's your business here Summon-san?" The black-haired shinobi asked. "And where's your summoner?" he added as an afterthought._

_"I am here to make sure this brat," he nodded over to Naruto, "gets the shinobi training that his parents wanted him to have."_

_"Oh? So where's his parents? And you didn't answer my other question."_

_"His parents..." he looked over at the boy shuffling his feet as he yawned. "His parents are... not _here_" gesturing to the ground and putting emphasis on here._

_"Wha- oh..." His face turned to one of pity as he glanced at the child. "You can go through; the best person to talk to about getting him enrolled at the academy would Tsuchikage-sama due to the circumstances." The tone seemed solemn as he waved the pair in. "He should be in his tower at the moment."_

_The White Tiger felt relief as they walked past the gate. He'd managed to avoid answering that other question of the guard, but it'd be unlikely for him to be able to dodge the questions of the Tsuchikage. He was, after all, the strongest ninja in the village. _Hmm... Iwa's Mountain..._ it would be an interesting meeting._

_Various pedestrians and children waved at them as they continued on, some of the children even go so far as to try to pet him. The nerve! He let Naruto go off to play with the other children. It would be best for now. He could always find him later. After all, he could sense where he was and how he was feeling at all times. So, he left him at the park where others could watch him until he returned._

_Alone, he padded into the tower where he would meet the Tsuchikage..._

* * *

_"No."_

_The massive man sat before him staring angrily at the tiger. "You wish me to allow that child into our ranks?! The child of _him?!_"_

_"The sins of the the father do NOT pass on to those of the son!!"_

_"I will have him EXECUTED before I allow such a disgrace!"_

_He glared furiously at the man's stubbornness. "I speak for KAMI himself! You WILL ACCEPT that boy!"_

_"NO! That will NOT happen! The son of The Desert Winds WILL NEVER join the ranks of Iwakagure! My soldiers will MUTINY at the thought!"_

_"YOU DARE DISOBEY THE WORD OF KAMI!" the tiger was roaring now. His giant frame shaking in ire. His eyes burned hotly as he left the room. "You will regret this..." were his last words before completely leaving._

_His form flew angrily towards the park, the crowds dispersing before him, sensing his anger. He sought out Naruto who was playing with a few other children in the playground. When the boy looked up to see him his smile seemed to falter at his appearance. "We're leaving."_

_"Wha-"_

_"We're leaving." Seeing his reluctance, he continued. "_Now._"_

_The clouds in the sky seemed much darker now. As if in turmoil to equal his guardian's silent rage. He was jogging, attempting to keep up with the tiger's long strides. When they reached the gate, there were others waiting for them. Shinobi._

_"What is this?" His icy stare met that of the Tsuchikage. His gaze never left him, even as he noted the presence of what had to be a thousand men surrounding them._

_"You expect me to let him live? While he is within my grasp? Foolish of you to think so." The giant of a man stood in his battle gear. He was taking this seriously. He did not intend to let Naruto live._

_His charge looked around wildly, terrified and confused of the ongoing events. "A-aniki? What's g-going on?"_

_He ignored the question. "Stay close to me, Naruto. Don't go any farther than 2 feet away from me."_

_"You have gone too far," he said to his opponent. Winds whipped wildly about them now. A tempest was rising. "You shall not escape my gale's wrath. As Byakko of the Western Winds..."_

_His body pulsed and rippled as he seemed to double in size. "I condemn this place, scourge of humanity!"_

_The Slaughter began._

_Dozens seemed to rip apart as hundreds of blades of winds flew into the lines of ninja, ripping them apart. Blood sprayed across the ground and air as he showed no mercy. Wave after wave of shinobi fell to his wrath. They couldn't get close. His impenetrable barrier of severing wind cut them down as they approached. He dodged hundreds of jutsu, carrying Naruto with him. Continuous streams of fire, never-ending arcs of lightning, crushing waves of water, flying barrages of earth. It did not matter what it was, he continued to dodge them, ensuring that Naruto never received a single scratch._

_Then, one shinobi dared to use wind against him. His pieces were never found._

_He watched as the Tsuchikage did nothing. Just stared. And once all but he had been slain, he stepped forward. "Naruto, get off," came the quiet command. Naruto complied, tears and horror in his eyes. He climbed off trembling. He couldn't speak, his body was shaking, his mind traumatized, his spirit forever scarred. Byakko felt regret that the boy had to witness this. He would cripple Iwa for this._

_"You are a fool, Mountain of Iwa. You are no match for a Servant of Kami."_

_"But it is you that is the fool, beast. I merely needed to separate you from the boy," he spoke triumphantly as a ninja held a kunai to Naruto's throat._

_"No!" his eyes widened in horror. He could do nothing, he was too far. He moved even as the shinobi made to cut the boy's throat. Naruto's eyes terrified beyond words, crying as he knew he was about to die, but tried in vain to deny it._

_Blood scattered throughout the air..._

_And the man fell dead._

_Byakko halted his steps in shock. It was the guard. The gate guard from earlier. The guard's hands shook in disbelief at what he had done. He had committed treason. He had killed a fellow ninja. He stared as his bloody sword in surprise at the crimson liquid that shone there._

_"TRAITOR!" shouted the Tsuchikage. But the guard did not hear him. Still completely shocked at his actions. He had moved automatically. He couldn't let such an innocent child die. But he couldn't disobey his leader. So why did he do it? Naruto's quiet sobs drew his attention immediately and all thoughts of his betrayal flew from his mind. He hugged the boy, attempting to comfort him._

_Byakko quickly dealt with the man, vanishing and mauling the man beyond recognition. After the deed was done, he slowly approached the now sleeping child and the man still in consoling the boy. He looked at the man and spoke. "We leave."_

_The man merely nodded and lifted the child. The tiger would lead... and he would follow._

* * *

DAMN SO CLOSE!! Almost did it faster than the last chapter. Action scenes seem to be my strong point though. I started this at 8:30 in the morning and finished this at 11:48 AM.

Anyways, some filler this turned out to be. I introduced another character. Anyways vote for pairings and I'll start the next chapter. If enough votes come in, I might be able to start tonight.


	5. First Encounter

The rising sea and the flowing breeze,

His cutting tempest was all to seize.

Her streaming waters could not flee,

For all their worth, the wind and sea.

Chained forever with one another,

All because they loved each other.

The rising sea and the flowing breeze,

Before her standing, he fell on knees.

A single glance is all he needs,

For her he does the greatest deeds.

He will find her, he will gaze,

He will love her 'til the end of days.

Her shining beauty is all he craves,

Her flowing hair like wind and waves.

-Property of Kazeareno (to Vera)-

AN: If anyone's interested in why I haven't updated in about... 3 weeks? anyways, well sad thing is... I kinda forgot I had a story. o.e anyways I deleted the last chapter and decided to skip it altogether. It was mainly to fill the space between this chapter and the previous, but oh, well. Also! CELEBRATION: Yugito was finally added to the character roster! (does a dance) I suppose that's what reminded me about my story.

* * *

**Rising Sea and Flowing Breeze**

The past. Many had fallen to its grasp, lingering on memories long gone and people long dead. Not many had been able to look past history towards the future. Some people never learned from the past and were doomed to repeat it. Some people

_Curious eyes stared at him from beside a desk. If the Tsuchikage was a giant, the Raikage was a titan. (see Naruto CH 416, p. 17, if not, he's a giant, muscular, dark-skinned man.) The journey from Iwa was long and harsh, but they had hopeful prospects that Kumo would welcome them.  
_

_He stood slightly behind Rokiro, the former Iwa guard, so as to hide from the the gaze. The man was intimidating, if not fearsome. He was curling what ordinary men bench. He glanced at the tremendous amount of weight... the bar was bending. _Now,_ he was shocked, chakra reinforced steel doesn't bend... period, unless under the weight of a mountain._

_"You wish for me to enroll him in the academy?"_

_The towering man spoke to them, his eyes never leaving Naruto's form. "Yes," came the brief reply from Byakko._

_"You do realize the year has started already. He will have to start the next year."_

_"You cannot make an exception?" inquired Rokiro._

_"No, doing so would demonstrate favoritism. I cannot condone that. I won't allow any form of unfairness within my village. I sympathize with his situation, but I cannot deviate from the rules. The question is, will you be willing to stay that long?"_

_Byakko's cloud-like eyes met Rokiro's forest-deep ones before informing the Raikage that they would need to discuss the matter. The group left the room as Naruto's guardians debated on whether or not they could wait an entire year before Naruto was able to enter the academy. They looked at him for a few moments, concerned over his silence. It was unnerving. Normally the boy would be bouncing off the walls by now... literally. This strange, deadened Naruto was worrying the pair. They would have to talk to him soon..._

_"Naruto?" Byakko's concerned expression turned towards him._

_He didn't answer._

_"Naruto, we need to talk."_

_He gave no sign of having heard him._

_"You need to talk to us. It will only get worse if you don't talk about it. You will never move on if you keep this inside."_

_The words made him flinch. Good, he was getting through to him._

_"I know moving on doesn't happen overnight," he sighed, "but talking about it will be the first step."_

_The words had affected him deeply now. The feeling of __déjà vu washed over him. He could remember a smile, it hurt though, seeing that smile. The words filtered through his ears slowly. He could remember them, too. The words..._

'Moving on doesn't happen overnight, but talking about it is a good step forward.'_ His mind froze in fear as he remembered. _

_No! He couldn't talk about it. Not again. He'd have to leave again. Just like last time. Just like after _It_ had happened... all that blood... His small frame was shaking now. "Naruto?" came the worried voices of his caretakers. "NO!" he shouted, as he turned around and fled. "Naruto! Wait!" He ignored the calls of his keepers, running out of the building and into the high mountains of the village of Kumogakure._

_He continued to run across the village, not caring where he was going, only trying to escape having to talk. His eyes were constantly shifting from one direction to another erratically. He eyes blurred with tears as he sped up. He wouldn't talk, he didn't want to leave. He shook his head frantically, ignoring the path before him._

_The images were flying through his head. The bodies laid strewn about. His eyes filled with horror. Another scene... a more... recent memory. The blood splashed across the ground, limbs, various body parts, and whole torsos were missing from the corpses surrounding him. His eyes were wide in fear. They were so similar! The memories were overlapping now, he couldn't distinguish one from the other. He could not differentiate the crimson-soaked sand from the scarlet-stained dirt. He could not perceive the difference between the burning desert air from the dry, coarse earth._

_It had been a week since the massacre, but it was still fresh in his mind. It had been two weeks since his parents' death, but he could still vividly remember it. The agonized expressions of the fallen, the blank, soulless eyes of the dead. He could still hear the faint cries of those that would not voice their pain for much longer. It was... traumatizing for him. For a child, for _any_ child. It was wishful thinking to be able to completely move on from these events, they had such a large impact on him and his life._

_But he had to move past it. He had to continue living, even if it tortured him to do so. It was not that he believed that it was what his parents would have wished, for who can speak for the dead, who can speak _to_ the dead. He certainly couldn't. But, it was something that would curse him for the rest of his young life._

_His steps slowed to a stop as he regained his silent solemness. His curse... was not only his. There had to be others... there would _be_ others. _Such a pain should not have to be burdened by anyone _came a quiet, assertive voice._

_His eyes widened in recognition of the voice, before lowering in sadness. He hadn't _heard_ the voice, he had imagined it in his mind. It was once again, wishful thinking. His father couldn't be there for him now, he was... gone. A few moments passed in silence as he stood there, lost in memories of a time not so long gone. _'The voice was right though,' _he realized. No one should have to feel alone in the world. _

_He was determined now. He had a goal. He had a desire. He had a drive to keep others from sharing and experiencing the same pain he endured. Otherwise... he would unleash and relentless storm upon the cause.  
_

_..._

_"Where am I?"_

_He observed his surrounding slowly. Nope. Nothing familiar. He sighed. The empty road around him lacked any mark of his location._

_ "Well," he said to himself, "Aeo-nee always said my inattentiveness would come back to haunt me."_

_'Going around would probably get myself even more lost, but I'm sure Aniki and Rokiro will find me soon enough. I might as well stay here.' He looked about to search for a comfortable place to rest and wait. A nearby park in the midst of the village night caught his attention. 'That'll do.'_

* * *

_Green eyes peered out of the bush curiously. There was a boy in her park. She didn't recognize the child. "He might not know... he might actually be a... a 'friend.'" The voice came out as hopeful as the speaker. She stared attentively at the sun-kissed boy in her park. She watched as he gazed around, as if searching for something._

_She wanted to go up to him, to talk to him. But she couldn't. There was always that slight, lingering fear of rejection. Her 9 year old mind wished desperately that he would accept her, that he would become her friend. Brushing some of her own pale blond hair aside, she moved to leave, disheartened.  
_

_A sudden crack filled the air as she stepped on a twig. "Who's there?!" came the expected inquiry._

_Her body froze reflexively. Her thoughts were going wild. Should she join him? Should she answer his call with her name? Should she dare hope? "I know you're there. I heard you!" His confident voice sounded out as a empowering wind. Maybe... maybe she _could_ trust him. _**"You can't. He'll be like the others. He'll hurt you. He'll _hate_ you."**

_The voice crushed any hopes she had. Neko-chan was right. They were all the same. She would always be alone... save for Neko-chan..._

**"But..." **_the sudden interjection in her thoughts revived all her hopes exponentially. _**"I suppose... we _could_ give humans one last chance. After all, he might, MIGHT be different from the others." **_Neko-chan's resignation gave her the necessary strength to hopefully make a friend. She stood up purposely and turned around, set on introducing herself to the boy... before falling down on her butt in surprise._

_"Found you."  
_

_His smiling, friendly face shocked her. He was being _nice_ to her? His outstretched hand only served to confuse her further. Why was he holding out his hand? The blue-eyed boy only waited patiently, still smiling. A 'mental' nudge from Neko-chan resulted in her unknowingly grasping his hand before being pulled up. His smiling face changed to one of a wide grin as she shyly stared back. _

_"Namikaze Naruto."_

_His words didn't register in her mind for a few moments, her mind still in shock. He grin grew into a mischievous one before he said aloud, "What's your name, or should I just call you 'Tenshi-chan?'"_

_She blushed embarrassedly before replying, "Nii Yugito."_

* * *

_The Nekomata, unknown to either of the children, observed them from within her prison. The boy was friendly _now_, but it could not say how he would act later once he found out its vessel's secret. They all started out this way. In the end, they all left her container. So she observed him. Studied him. She would have to try to predict how he would react carefully. If it was wrong, she might either prevent further pain from torturing her jailer or push away the only friend her 'landlady' could have. She watched him. Watched how he acted, how he spoke, even how he dressed. But one thing kept standing out... the sword. The, oh so familiar, sword beckoned to it. Why it did not know, how it did not know. Only one thing was clear, it had seen it before. Finally, she remembered and the words came unbidden from its lips, _**"Sasayakurei..."**_came its mind-numbing realization. The Ghost Whisper..._

* * *

AN: Hmm... i actually approached the 2k mark. MUST WORK ON LENGTH HARDER! Anyways, new poll.

Naruto's Village Affiliation:

Konoha

Kumo

Mizu

Suna

... I guess Iwa's out of the picture hehehe...

Other minor village

or a ronin, you know, a wandering ninja with no affiliation.

Even if you don't vote for ronin, you should know, that he will be a ronin until he settles down in the winning village.

FYI for those of you that are interested, Rokiro is the sole surviving Iwa shinobi _above_ genin. 1000 shinobi is a lot. and that's not including their kage. I mean, if you got people who can breathe fire, throw boulders, walk on water, and cut through trees like a hot knife through butter, you won't need much more than 1000 of them.


	6. Voices of the Dead

AN: ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! NEW SYSTEM SO CONFUSING!!!! *clicks all over the place* WHERE'S THE DOCUMENTS??!!!! *pulls up beta reader* o.o NO! I DONT WANNA BE A BETA!!! CANCEL!!! CANCEL!!! *clicks* O.O NO! DONT DELETE THAT!!! ARGH!!! O.e this reminds me of microsoft office 2007. ... now how do i get to the reviews? ... =_= *clicks slowly* ... you'd think reviews would be under reviews... o.e

Also, Kumo won village vote. aww, I was hoping for ronin, I had a lot of plans for that.... but it was out voted, i really didn't expect many votes seeing as this isn't one of those mainstream stories.... plus, I'm pretty sure my first chapters were really bad... my essays in English are a lot better... though it could be b/c I don't have much motivation to write this story. Eh, I got a couple random ideas, I'm sure I'll think of something... Seeing as it won't hurt much, I'll tell you guys what would've happened if Naruto became a ronin. At the end of the chapter.

Oh, last minute note, if the italics bother you, please mention it and I'll change it. One of the reviewers said it got annoying. The only reason I'm using italics, if you haven't figured it out by now, is that the fic so far is nothing but memories. The later section of the story (Result of Tragedy -subject to change-) is going to be the present. This won't be a separate fic.

Anyways, meant to post this on Halloween but got sidetracked... by the mountain of candy i had to slowly... burrow through... SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!!!!! *runs off laughing*

**

* * *

The Last Memories**

The glistening blade shined dully as the young, blond man studied it. It was old and broken now. After so many years of use, the blade had fallen into disrepair. Sasayakurei. Once so silent and deadly, now only a weapon of myths and legends. He could no longer use the blade. Its shattered pieces had released the once fabled gifts of the Nekomata. Sighing in acceptance, he stood up and walked the path into his memories.

_

* * *

The Reiken, another of the blade's names, seemed to mock the bijuu within the girl. **'Where did he get it?!'** The sword was supposed to be lost among the sands of time. Long forgotten in the great dunes of the desert where its intended master fell. The Nekomata had searched endlessly for centuries for the blade. It was only meant for one, no other. '**Where did he **_**find_ it?!'_**_ It was inconceivable that a child stumbled upon a tool sought by a demon and countless others seeking power. The Nibi was thinking of countless possibilities. **'Could he have found it by accident? Did someone else find it and give it to him? Did the sword itself **_**choose_ him?_**_' It was feasible. The weapon was imbued with so much of her own essence that it could achieve some sort of sentience. There were so many different abilities the blade could possess, there were so many different curses it could burden as well. After all, the Ghost Cat was a servant of the Shinigami itself and a user of necromancy._

**_'Hmm... what can it do?'_**_ Curiosity sure couldn't kill _this_ cat, for how can one kill what was never living in the first place? '**So many questions, and only one place to get the answers.' **The Nekomata would watch the boy closely, even if it had to get her vessel to stalk the boy, then so be it. (AN: o.o bit obsessive...)  
_

* * *

Byakko and Rokiro are probably worried,_ came a casual comment from within his mind. However, Naruto had not expected the voice and halted mid-run, confused. As his newfound friend caught up with him, her expression grew puzzled at his lost visage. "Naruto-kun?"_

_Her voice fell on deaf ears. He was lost in his mind. It was the voice again. He _had_ to be imagining it. But it kept coming back. That familiar, caring voice. The voice of his late father. "Naruto?" the call came not only from Yugito but from within his mind as well... _

_Naruto..._

_Naruto!_

_ NARUTO!_

NARUTO!!

_The scream reverberated through his mind, the unheard sound pounding against the very boundaries of his spirit. Was it him that was screaming? Was it someone else? Nevertheless, it was unbearable, it was agonizing, it was... incredible... He fell to his knees, incapable of even noticing the fearful cry of his friend. The voice... it screamed, echoing with such pain and terror. His eyes were burning, the sting of a steady stream of tears went unnoticed._

_His vision blurred between illusion and reality. He could see nothing but the memories, he could feel nothing but the memory, he could hear nothing but the dead. He died, again and again countless times. He died by fire. He died by steel. He died by asphyxiation. He died, died, and died again. _

_But he could see. He could see. He could see the lives they lived. Some peaceful, some violent. He could feel. He could feel the joy at the reunion of parted lovers, of parted friends, of parted... families. The tears were no longer spilled for the pain, they spilled for the joy of the souls. He could hear the voices. He could hear their words of love, of passion, of acceptance and of affection. He could remember. But the memories were not his._

_The images, the feelings slowly ground to a stop. But he did not return to reality. No, he was still there... in a memory. A memory of sand. Of fire. Of death... of his father..._

Naruto?

_He couldn't move. It was that voice again. That voice that brought him pain, but also hope. He dared not turn around, for fear that it would vanish once again, yet, also for fear of the pain it would bring. The sand shifted quietly around them in a subtle wind. A hand grasped his shoulder. _Naruto...

_The voice that spoke was filled with disbelief and longing. It couldn't be. _My son... _Water welled up once again, falling steadily from his eyes. It couldn't be. _N-Naruto... _the voice was broken. He knew they were crying as well. But it couldn't be. He tried to deny it, again and again. But the feeling of the familiar strong arms embracing his frame proved it. The quiet sobs of joy and guilt hypnotized him. There was no other possibility._

_"Tou-san?" The whisper came out near-silently and filled with hope. And noiselessly, the form behind him nodded, unable to speak in joy._

* * *

_She didn't know what was going on. Everything was fine just moments ago, what had happened? The first thought that came to her mind when her new friend started screaming in pain, was panic. What was she supposed to do? To get help was the obvious answer. But no one would help, she realized. Not with her the one seeking help for her friend._

**"Yugito! Your caretaker!"**_ The Nibi's voice came out as a beacon of inspiration. Her caretaker would surely help. She was like a sister to her, so she had to help her friend. Lifting her friend with surprising strength and determination for her age, she carried him towards her home... and aid._

_

* * *

Bleary blue eyes opened to the new dawn as the sunlit room basked in its radiance. _Where...? _He hissed as the sun introduced itself to his eyes. Needless to say, they never wanted to talk to each other again as demonstrated by the clenched shut eyes of the boy. He sat up in the surprisingly comfortable bed in a rather small room. Once his eyes were desensitized to the light, he slowly studied the room. A bit sparse, if not empty... _Where am I?_ came his completed thought from before. The open window gave view to a rather extensive cliff-side and ocean view but gave little indication of his whereabouts nor did the woman sitting in the chair next to him sleeping... wait a minute... "Oi! Wake up!"_

_The sudden noise startled the young brunette from her slumber. "Huh? whuzza gon on?" she said as she groggily woke up. She blinked for a few minutes, her brown eyes taking in her surroundings before she realized where she was. "Oh!" her trance broke once she saw him awake. "You're awake!"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course I am! Who do you think woke you up?"_

_The sheepish grin was the only answer he needed._

_"So where am I?"_

_She blinked at the sudden question. "We're at my home a few miles northwest of Kumogakure."_

_His eyes widened at that. He wasn't in Kumogakure anymore?! Byakko and Rokiro would strangle him... uh... he meant kill him... wait! No! He meant worry for sure (read carry him on a stick from then on)!_

_She continued on, seemingly ignoring his reactions. "Yugito brought you here, rather quickly I might add. She said something about you being hurt and screaming, but by the time she got here, you didn't seem to be very hurt to me..." She furrowed her brows in thought, "although... you were clenching that sword of yours pretty tightly. Don't know where you got a sword, kid, but you wouldn't let it go even when you were unconscious, so I guess it must be pretty important to you."_

_The mention of his father's Jin Tachi brought forth the memories of the night before. He froze in an unexpected epiphany. The Sword! He began searching the room like a man possessed for it... child possessed... eh, you get the picture.  
_

_The girl only stared and said, "Uh... if you're looking for your sword-thingy... it's on the bed."_

_He froze at those words before looking towards the bed. "Hehe... oh."_

_Naruto pulled the weapon out of its sheath awkwardly as it was still far too long for him. The blade remained the same as it was last night and every other night before that. '_Was it a dream?_' It seemed too vivid though. Did he imagine those long hours between him and his father? Did he delude himself into thinking that he could speak with the _dead?_ He sighed. If it _was_ real, then he'd have to keep it a secret. If it wasn't... well, what people don't know can't hurt them. "Ano..."_

_The inquiring voice startled him out of his thoughts. He realized he'd been staring at the tachi for about 10 minutes straight. He looked up at the other occupant of the room, only to realize it wasn't her that spoke. It was Yugito._

_She was dressed in a simple white nightgown. Most wouldn't consider her much, but to him, she was a dear friend... that just happened to defeat his greatest enemy... aka the sun by walking in front of the window. Oh, and possibly saved his life, can't forget that. But the important thing was, she beat the sunlight! Ahem... moving on._

_Yugito seemed to be reddening for some reason which he could not figure out. _Did she get sick getting me here?_ At that thought, he was touched. His friend was willing to go to great lengths just to insure his health. "She didn't get sick getting you here, but you should probably put on some pants."_

_His first thoughts were relief at the well-being of his companion and the discovery that he had spoken aloud, which soon changed to horror and embarrassment as he realized his predicament. His hand blurred as he took a pair of white shorts from the outstretched hand of the only unnamed person in the room. His image seemed to flicker as he put on the shorts with great speed. The end result was a somewhat decently dressed Naruto with reddening cheeks._

_The stranger only laughed. He, on the other hand, felt his ego drop a couple dozen pegs. "It's not funny!" He tried to frown, but his childish features forced it into a pout, at which the laughing woman only found more amusing. After all the laughter subsided, at the expense of his dignity of course, the situation regained the calm atmosphere once again. "You're a real laugh kid (snicker). I like you." At this she ruffled his hair. "Name's Akane. Koyushu Akane. Yugito-chan already told me yours is Naruto."_

_Her response was indistinguishable grumbles and a 'nice to meet you' from the angry boy. Yugito had remained relatively withdrawn from the conversation so far. "I'll leave the two of you to yourselves. Have fun!" And with that, Akane left._

_As soon as the door closed, and the footsteps faded away, Yugito pounced on Naruto in a tight embrace. "YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" Ok... he was wrong, Byakko and Rokiro weren't going to kill him... _SHE_ WAS! "WHY'D YOU HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!" He tried to answer, really, he did. However, the pressure on his airway stopped any words from escaping his mouth. Looks like they'd die too. Hmm... at least he wouldn't be going alone, he had those unspoken words to join him._

_Outside the room, Akane laughed._

_Outside the house, Rokiro's eye twitched in his search for Naruto._

_Next to Rokiro, Byakko snored._

_"BAKA!" The thud of a kick was heard.  
_

_ROAR!_

_Rokiro only pointed innocently at a squirrel in a__ nearby__ tree._

_The tiger, with his claws, cut down the tree which the squirrel inhabited._

_The man smiled wistfully in another succeeded getaway... only to have that belief knocked out of his head both literally and figuratively by the tree which fell on him. "... ow..."_

_Naruto would feel sympathy for him, sadly though, he had his own problems. Like the painful embrace Yugito had him in. "yu... gito! can't... breathe__!" Well, he _tried_ to yell, but what came out was a barely audible gasp. Nevertheless, Yugito managed to catch what he said and released him reluctantly._

_After she had helped him up, there was an awkward silence. "So... thanks for helping me Yugito-chan." Her response was a single nod and a slight blush. _'Is she bipolar or something? One minute she's crushing my lungs and screaming, the next she's quiet as a mouse.' _He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a sudden crash._

_A white blur burst through the window shattering the glass and the wall. "NARUTO! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!" With hardly an instant to spare, Byakko picked him up by the neckline of his white shirt before turning around and springing back out._

_Unfortunately for Rokiro, he was just pulling himself up through the hole in the wall. "Give me a second to get up he- WAIT! NO! STOP!!!" The trio crashed together sending them tumbling off the second floor.  
_

_They landed with the Iwa Jounin under the weight of Byakko and a bewildered Naruto. "... ow..."_

_"Aniki?"_

_"No time to talk Naruto!" Byakko prepared to leap off Rokiro, pressing him further into the ground._

_Rokiro groaned. "I don't think my ribs can take much more Byakko-san."_

_The unexpected voice made him realize his position. "Oh... sorry Rokiro."_

_The tiger gently lifted himself and Naruto off the man, smiling apologetically. "I think you broke a few ribs" Rokiro said, wincing at the pain._

_"We must leave before they realize we're here!"_

_"Aniki..."_

_Byakko ignored the boy. "Are you well enough to run Rokiro?"_

_"... Aniki..."_

_"I'm fine, just give me a few seconds."_

_"Aniki!"_

_"What?!"_

_"I'm fine, I wasn't hurt or kidnapped at all."  
_

_"... so... you mean I-"_

_"BROKE INTO MY HOUSE FOR NO REASON? HELL YEAH!" And down went Rokiro after a crushing frying pan to the head._

_"... I definitely must've angered a god in a past life..." were his only words before he went out like a light.  
_

_"Akane-san? Uh... It was Aniki that broke into your house..." Naruto's words hit her like a train hit the brakes._

_"Uh... who's Aniki?"_

_"I am." The stare he received after those words were unnerving._

_She just stared. Not blinking or moving. Frankly, it was getting irritating now._

_"Uh... hello?" Byakko's voice was like a jump start to her system. He instantly got a kick to his face sending him flying a dozen feet.  
_

_"KYA!!!! ENEMY SUMMON!!!!!!"_

_Naruto immediately jumped to stop her from doing anymore damage. "NO! STOP!" Unfortunately, he's eight years old, so he couldn't do much aside from being dragged along by Akane's legs._

_"AH! MY FACE!!! WHERE IN KAMI'S NAME DID THAT KICK COME FROM?!" He nursed his face with his paws gingerly.  
_

_"...snore..." Everyone froze and turned to look at Rokiro. How was he sleeping through all of this?_

_A flash of recognition appeared on Akane's face as she studied him closely. The green and brown outfit was a bit different from his old gray one. He used to wear a tight gray bodysuit which cut off at the neck and lower abdomen and loose black pants. Now he wore a tight brown long-sleeved shirt under a green jounin jacket and black green-lined pants. He still had that Wazikashi of his and the face was the same, albeit a bit more tanned. "Hmm... 'Kiro-kun?"_

_Naruto let go of her in his shock that the two could've possibly known each other. Byakko was still nursing his face, but looked inquisitively between the two while she approached him slowly. When she reached him, she pulled aside the neckline of his shirt and searched for something before placing it back in its former spot, seeming to nod to herself. She inhaled slowly, adding to the tense atmosphere._

_"BAKA-TEME!!!!!" And with that she stomped on him furiously._

_The tense moment shattered instantly. Byakko and Naruto only blinked, deadpanned at her actions. This was far from the dramatic reaction and heartfelt reunion they pictured._

_"NO CALLS! NO LETTERS! NOT EVEN A VISIT!"_

_Yep... definitely an old girlfriend.  
_

_"AS SOON AS YOU WAKE UP, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"_

_The pair were wide-eyed now. He was _still_ asleep?!_

_"Ano... nee-chan?" Yugito's voice stopped her mid-rant._

_"Uh... yeah?" She tried to subtly kick Rokiro's body into a bush._

_"Why are you hurting that poor scarecrow?"_

_"Well... wait scarecrow?!" She turned around to check on the body. Indeed, it was a scarecrow that looked eerily similar to Rokiro._

_"Got any 3's?"_

_"Go fish."_

_"Kuso! You've got to be cheating, no other way you can be winning by so much!"_

_Rokiro was playing go fish with Naruto... and was losing... badly._

_"IDIOT!" A flying sidekick to Rokiro's head came from Akane._

_"Awww, we didn't get to finish our game. And I was winning too!" Bit of an understatement there, considering the massive piles that were his and Rokiro's single pair._

_After Akane got her anger vented, Naruto and Rokiro finished their game with Rokiro crying at how bad he lost, Byakko fixed his face, and Yugito got her fill of secret glances at Naruto, the group went back inside._

_Naruto looked about the living room. Like all the other rooms, it was sparse and mostly practical. As he and his guardians sat down while Akane and Yugito prepared lunch he glanced at Byakko and Rokiro. They seemed to want to say something..._

_"Naruto? We have to ask you something important." At those words, he gripped his father's sword tightly. It was a source of comfort to him, even if he couldn't speak to his father as the dream suggested._

I assure you, that wasn't a dream, sochi.

_He stiffened at that mental voice._

_Byakko on the other hand, continued speaking. "The Shinobi Academy for Kumogakure has already started. So we're going to have to wait a year before we can enroll you. Yugito, as Akane-san has told me, has already started. We could wait a year to enroll you, or we could try to enroll you in another village. The Raikage informed us that his friend Sarutobi has yet to start the new Academy year in Konohagakure." (1)_

You should probably enroll here next year. Don't want to waste any more time traveling when you can be training.

_"Well, Naruto? What do you want to do?"_

'How are you talking to me?'

The sword.

_"If this is too much for you to make an immediate decision on, we do have until next week to inform the Raikage of our decision."_

'What? How?'

... It is a sword that allows the wielder to speak to the dead.

_"Naruto?"_

_"... I want to enroll."_

_

* * *

_AN: Hmm... not much better than previous chapters. they say 'if it ain't broke, don't fix it.' i say, 'if its not perfect, its crap.' ... guess which this one is.

(1) not really sure about alliances pre-3rd Great Shinobi War, so im pretty sketchy on who's friends with who. but this was just to show that Konoha _was_ an option and that Sarutobi was Hokage at this time.

What would've happened if Ronin won:

(1) Haku and Zabuza meet Naruto. That's not happening now. And I liked them too...

(2) Konoha plays a role. now? not so much... so there goes most of the original Naruto crew. o.e now i have to make so many oc's

(3) Naruto and Itachi meet a bit earlier. Darn, I wanted him in the story faster.

(4) Kyuubi would've _eventually _appeared. Not happening now.

(5) Kisame would've gotten _vaporized_. As in _no more Kisame_ vaporized. Darn, that would've been so cool.

(6) Sakura dies... sorry Sakura-haters. but good news! in this story... SHE NEVER EXISTED! XD

... and a couple other things that would spoil the plot.


End file.
